


Here Kitty Kitty

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abused Daryl, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Cat Negan, Cum Eating, Dildos, Friendship, Humor, Low Self Esteem, M/M, M/M/M, Past Childhood Abuse, Rick coming out, Rimming, Sad Daryl, Spanking, Submissive Rick, Sweet Negan, Threesome, cursing, dominant Negan, human Negan, playful Negan, slight self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan can shift into a cat whenever he wants to and has formed a “pet” friendship with both Daryl and Rick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this is other than kitty Negan. When weird ideas become written ideas.

Negan propped his heavy boot on the table and scratched at his graying beard. Rick. Daryl. Rick. Daryl. Fuck the variables, he could have them both tonight. 

Unfastening his belt he stripped down admiring his toned body in the mirror. Tonight would be a good night yes siree.

——————————————————— 

After yelling at Carl to put down the controller and kissing Judith goodnight and tucking her in Rick opened up a beer and took a nice long sip. Thank goodness Lori cheated on him with Shane. After a long stressful day at work he couldn’t take her squawking and Shane deserved to hear her deranged complaints all night long for eternity. Settling back in the couch he sighed out his tension and smiled when he heard it.

Opening the sliding door a black cat ran into his house. He was always clean, shiny black fur slick as glass with a white patch under his neck hidden behind a bright red scarf, yeah he was no stray.

“Midnight!” He ran after the cat he named Midnight and the cat ran up a few inches, he caught up just to have it run again. The cat was an asshole but he liked him. Rick was glad he was in shape because he ran circles around the couch before giving up and sitting down.

Midnight jumped on his coffee table ignoring his “no’s” at the action then spread his legs wide and licked his private area, it was crazy but green eyes seemed to smirk at him before licking it’s junk again.

“Meow!” 

Rick screamed when claws dug into his stomach making him bleed. “Bad cat!”

“Meow!” Midnight licked his neck and he sighed out. “You’re such a bad kitty but I love you.” 

“Meow!” The cat said back before biting his ear.

“Ouch damn it Midnight!”

The cats sturdy tail that was way too powerful thumped on his arm and Midnight purred, spreading out to expose his lean stomach.

‘Yeah that’s right you stupidly handsome son on a bitch scratch my belly good.’ Negan spread out further pushing his paw on Rick’s hand guiding it to his dick.

Rick’s eyes widened as Midnight winked at him, it was a coincidence right? And a pink bright tongue darted out to lick a black mouth. It happened too much, the push of paws to a kitty dick and snide reactions. But it had to be a coincidence.

“I swear your human, a very evil perverted human.” Rick muttered.

Paws pushed his hand down again and when he objected scratched his palm and the cat smiled. It was true, black cats were evil.

“Midnight!”

Midnight stared at him and jumped up too quickly, back claws scratching his already broken skin on his stomach.

“Meow!”

Rick sighed and walked slowly to the door.

‘Hurry up Rick the prick.’

“No food today, you don’t deserve it anyway. If you stayed I would neglect you.”

‘Yeah right you sorry sack of shit. You always say that then feed me and rub my big thick tail like it’s going to get you off. I’ll eat with you tomorrow or when you finally come out of the closet. Whichever strikes my sexy fucking fancy first.’

Negan walked slowly out the door snickering at Rick’s frustration as cold air seeped into his house.

———————————————————-

Daryl took a quick shower washing off the grime of his day. Working as a mechanic then coming home and repairing his own motorcycle made for a dirty day.

He dried his wet hair and looked forward to tomorrow because it was Friday. Trying his chances he opened the door. “Mr. Kitty!”

The cat he called such an unoriginal name walked in purring loudly. “You have a good day huh?”

Mr. Kitty purred loudly and allowed himself to be picked up nuzzling Daryl’s ear and purring into it giving it a little lick. “You always know what I need Mr. Kitty.”

‘And You know what I need you sexy beast you. Look at them damn eyes, I’d probably let you fuck me up my ass with that way too big dick of yours.’

‘Yes damn it!’ Negan thought almost loud enough he thought he could actually speak. Daryl rubbed his belly and pet his fluffy thighs.

“It’s been a shit week.”

‘I agree.’ Negan parted his mouth to let Daryl push in a cat treat. ‘Damn it I knew I forgot something! If l stuck around a while longer Rick would have given me a treat and I could have bit his pretty little fingers, so long and nice. Even his fingernails are clean. I could have made them bleed bright red, marked them up as mine.’

Negan rubbed his jaw up Daryl’s cock wishing he was only in his boxers as usual. “Meow!” He licked at Daryl’s blue boxers dead center, the cloth there almost parted.

“Mr. Kitty!”

“Meow!” Negan licked at it again lower this time and stared into Daryl’s gorgeous eyes and licked his lips slowly before rubbing on that big cock with his head.

Daryl shook his head feeling the oddest sensation once again that he had seen these green eyes before but not on a cat and were they really green when he saw them?

The phone rang and Negan pawed at his hand so Daryl put his phone on speaker.  
“Yeah?”

“Hey Daryl.”

“Hey man.”

“Midnight there?”

“Mr. Kitty!? Yeah.”

Rick sighed into the phone. “That’s a shit name especially for a cat that looks like it wants to bash our skulls in with a baseball bat.”

“Just your skull Rick, he looks at me like I hung the moon.”

Mr. Kitty purred louder and appeared to eye him up and down.

“I do agree with you though Rick. He does act kind of human. He went for my dick and licked his lips.”

Rick laughed. “He licked his own dick, scratched me so hard I’m still itching after rubbing down in alcohol, and shit on my porch. I saw that Midnight! But I didn’t step in it.”

‘Well shit I’ll try harder, maybe hide it next time Rick.’ He arched his back as he stretched stepping half off Daryl’s lap and pushed a paw out.

“Mr. Kitty!”

“Daryl?”

Daryl tickled Mr. Kitty’s nose playfully, he could never be mad at who he saw as only his pet.

“Yeah I’m here. Mr. Kitty knocked my phone down.”

“On purpose Midnight did it. You let that cat get away with murder.”

‘Don’t tempt me Ricky I’d love to see your gorgeous face drenched in blood or something more white. I can’t decide you prick.’

“So I’m hoping we can hit that bar tomorrow. I’m ready.”

Negan’s furry ears perked up.

“Ya finally ready Rick? I’ll be damned, it’s about time.”

“Yeah I’m ready.”

‘You two are gayer together than John Travolta and a twink masseuse. You two should kill two birds with one stone and fuck. Preferably as I watch from my corner of Daryl’s bed.’

“I’m happy for you Rick. Proud. I’ll be there.”

“Thanks I’ll pick you up at seven.”

Negan purred rolling around on Daryl’s stomach and licked the fingers of his one hand as he was pet and rubbed with affection by Daryl’s other hand. 

‘Damn I wish I could stay but I got to pick out an outfit.’

Negan shook his ass as he ate dinner with Daryl then meowed at the door because it was time to go home.

———————————————————-

Rick. Daryl. Rick. Daryl.

Negan jumped off his bike and put his hands in his jacket and smirked at what tonight would bring.

It was seven pm on a Friday night.

“Well shit.” He muttered as he saw Rick and Daryl walk towards the door side by side. 

“Hey boys.” Negan smirked.

Rick cocked his head opening the door for him. Daryl looked into his shiny and familiar brown eyes.

Tonight was the night that he would choose one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only my friend could convince me to do a chapter 2. I hope you like it.

Negan stepped into the bar and looked back at both Daryl and Rick. “So what brings you out boys?”

Rick pulled on the collar of his shirt uncomfortably while Daryl looked him up and down hungrily.

“It’s my friends first time out.” Daryl said lowly.

“Hmm well let’s make sure he has a good time.” Negan wrapped an arm around both of them and Daryl snuggled in where Rick kept space between them.

“Get us a table darling and I’ll get us a pitcher.” Daryl led Rick over who still looked spooked.

Negan ordered a pint and brought it over going back to the bar to get their glasses

Rick was starting to sweat and Negan pressed on his foot. “Chill baby it’s just a gay bar and I don’t bite unless you ask.” He winked and Rick looked at him searchingly.

They sat and talked a while, Daryl more confident while Rick was shy, his friend told about it being Rick’s first time out and being new to the gay scene while Rick stayed hushed and frightened. Negan acted like it was all new news to him and nodded staring Rick down.

“Well Rick let’s dance.” The man squawked but rose to his feet as he was led to the dance floor. Negan started a good rhythm and swayed Rick around before intentionally stepping on his feet. “Sorry Rick I ain’t no cat.” Rick searched him once again at the comment peering into his brown eyes and chuckling nervously. “Put your hand around me kitten don’t be shy.” Rick huffed again and reached out a shaky hand, Negan took it and placed it on his broad chest. The next song started and Rick danced with more ease.

Daryl looked over at Negan, his sways were familiar but he was glad Rick was meeting someone, it may not go anywhere but it was progress.

Rick nodded to his friend and took a big sip of his beer and Daryl looked at Negan who stood close by him who was sitting at his seat. “Do I know you?” It felt like he knew Negan already from their small interaction.

“No but you look like a handyman, maybe we passed each other at a hardware store.” 

Daryl doubted that was so. “Maybe.”

“Well sugar it’s your turn.” Negan stretched out his hand and any other time Daryl would roll his eyes at the thick use of pet names but with Negan it was different.

Negan pressed into Daryl and they grinded on each other, he let out soft moans when Negan pressed on his ass. “You're a cutie Daryl.”

He huffed out. “I ain’t damn cute.”

“I bet you can be when you're splayed out resting on the couch after a long days work. I bet you even cuddle up with a nice fluffy cat or something.” 

Daryl narrowed his eyes. “You sure we haven’t met before.”

“I’d remember pretty blue eyes like yours.” Negan whispered and bit on his ear actually drawing blood.

Daryl’s cock perked up at the roughness that was followed by a sweet kiss to his chin, the sweet and mean action seemed familiar too. “I don’t know how but I do know you.”

Negan chuckled loudly, his chest jutting in and out and Daryl tried hard to think how he knew this man and how his laughing was something familiar too. “You know me too.’

“Bullshit Daryl if I knew you I would definitely have made a move.” Negan raked his nails against Daryl's waist and practically purred into his ear. “One more dance and then we have to go back to Rick. Can’t have him feeling neglected.”

Rick watched on perplexed. Negan seemed like someone he knew, he moved around Daryl with casualness of someone who knew that person for years. Daryl rarely allowed someone that close as well.

Negan sat down by Rick after the dance and Daryl took the other side.

“You from around here?” Rick asked to attempt conversation with the man.

“Yeah. I live on Perkins Road.”

Daryl shot a shocked look at Rick whose pretty mouth was wide open. 

‘Hmmm. I love that look on that man.’ Negan thought wondering how long he could keep this game up. “What’s with the looks?” He feigned cluelessness.

“We both live on Perkins Road, about a mile from one another.”

“Wow! Small world.” He twisted his lips up playfully as he took a sip of beer.

“So which is your house?” Rick’s did his typical cop suspicion kind of interrogation.

“The white house with the yellow door. I sure hate yellow but it came that way. You two?”

Rick and Daryl stared at each other with their reply and Negan confirmed he knew the houses.

“Well maybe we should meet up at one.”

“Well if you want to hang out sometime we can exchange numbers.”

“I meant tonight.” Negan looked seductively over at Rick.

“We? Tonight?” Daryl said with a mix of disgust and horror.

“Yeah get with the times Darl. Never had a threesome?”

“He’s my best friend!” Rick exclaimed too loudly.

“And you two have never banged? Have you looked at each other or in the mirror? I swear Daryl you haven’t showed him the ropes of rich gay fucking?”

Daryl almost spat out his drink and rubbed a palm at his face. “Are you crazy? We’ve known each other for years.”

Negan signed. “Well that’s a dissapointment. I might would curl up at the end of your bed on nice white sheets and pay for a view of that as I keep my hands to myself.”

“How do you know my sheets are white?”   
Negan paned over to Daryl. “A lucky guess. Geesh white is a generic color of most bedsheets. Paranoid much?”

“It’s not that common of a color.” Rick said with accusation.”

“Okay chill. I’m definitely no psychic Detective Rick.”

“I’m a deputy sheriff.”

“And I didn’t know that either, it was a figure of speech. I can leave if I somehow freaked you two out but I swear I don’t know you two or anything about you.”

He was good looking and Rick did want to have a good time. “No we’re cool. Just stop being mysteriously weird.” 

Negan chuckled. “I’ll try my best.”

They spent the night drinking. Negan kept his cat puns to himself and opened up about being a gym coach and loosing Lucille and deciding to move to Perkins Road in Kings County, Georgia. It was the most depressing time of his life and he decided to shift into a cat, something he learned he could do as a child to find comfort when he ended up on Rick’s porch. 

Rick and Carl took him in like family but Lori was a bitch. He seethed when she started to cheat on Rick and made sure to send an anonymous letter to the precinct to let Rick know. He helped Rick himself through the grief and the pending divorce. He had met Daryl one week after Rick and found out quick they were friends when Rick brought a six pack to Daryl’s one night a week later. Negan loved sassing with Rick and causing him problems, loved cuddling with Daryl and saw too many tears and scars over his past life.

He thought he had the answer but it started again. ‘Rick. Daryl. Rick. Daryl.’

Rick liked this Negan. After the challenging demeanor him and Daryl had Negan didn’t take it personal. His laugh filled up a room and his cussing was a bit much but he seemed like he could be fun. Daryl seemed into him too though and he never wanted to get in the way of Daryl finally finding the one.

Daryl found himself laughing at Negan’s jokes, some were cheesy but other actually real funny. He drank up a whole pint of beer himself and kept going. The man was rough around the edges but also soft. They danced again and he felt a large tingle when Negan whispered in his ear and held him closer. Some young guy was being harassed by some dude and Negan left him to intervene when most would leave him to fend for himself.

“He’s with me!” He snarled at the aggressor and put a territorial hand around the very young man. 

Negan let the guy hug him and give him a peck before coming back to Daryl to dance again. ‘What a catch.’ Daryl grinned into familiar browns and nestled in closer.  
________________________________

Negan pounded into tight walls, hushed moaning urging him on. He was everything Negan thought they would be, kind and smart, even good in bed. He was a peace with his decision. One guy to have at night and another to cuddle with in his cat form.

“Hey.” Negan whispered into his ear as he thrusted in hard.

Moaning harder at his impending orgasm he looked into eyes he felt he knew a lifetime. “What?’

“Meow!” Negan cackled into a gorgeous stunned face.


End file.
